Sweater Weather
by MsLane
Summary: "Red, we have a proposition for you. We want you to make the ugliest looking article of clothing you can and give it to Beca. There's a bit of a debate on whether she'll actually wear it or not."


"Oh come on, there's no way she'd do _that_. I mean, sure there's like nothing she _wouldn't_ do for her, but even Beca wouldn't do that for Chloe." Cynthia Rose says easily, taking a sip of her lemonade, leaning back against the couch.

Aubrey is the first to respond to that, "You underestimate just how much Beca cares for Chloe."

"No…I mean I know as much as any of you do, but I also know that Beca would never wear something so ridiculously un-alternative as an ugly sweater- even if it _is_ something Chloe's made."

Stacie just grins to herself, knowing for a fact that Beca would totally wear it for Chloe.

"Hey gir- uhm, what's going on?" Chloe asks, having just walked into the living-room to find most of the Bellas sitting around and just silently watching her.

Fat Amy decides that this debate should be laid to rest, "Red, we have a proposition for you. We want you to make the ugliest looking article of clothing you can and give it to Beca. There's a bit of a debate on whether she'll actually wear it or not."

Chloe's eyes widen slightly, not really expecting anything like this to come out of a gathering with Aubrey in the midst of it.

"And why exactly is this even up for debate?"

"Because I'm totally saying that Beca will do _anything_ for you; even if that thing is to look ridiculous in an ugly scarf or sweater." Aubrey says, with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

And Chloe can't help but feel a little bit hurt hearing this from Aubrey because, "You think my sweater is ugly?"

The other Bellas are surprised by this; none of the others knew that this was already something Chloe was creating for Beca.

Aubrey quickly shakes her head, "No honey, no, of course not. But it's something Beca would never put on, not in a million years, if not for you."

Chloe feels a little better at that, and even manages a chuckle, "She won't wear it even if it _is_ from me…but I've always wanted to make a sweater and I guess I just thought she'd appreciate the sentiment. Plus she's like the littlest one here."

The girls agree with that, because although Beca tries to be larger than life in the personality department, it doesn't change the fact that she is the tiniest one of all of them.

Fat Amy 'ooh's and says, "You better hope she doesn't hear you say that. She's blind to her own vertically challenged self."

Chloe simply giggles as she shrugs, "I can't help it if it's the truth though."

"Okay but so let's get back to the low-down. What we're basically saying is _you're_ the only person who could get Beca to do anything remotely cute and sweet."

Chloe's brow furrows, "But-she's always doing sweet things and she's _always_ cute."

Cynthia Rose chuckles, "Yeah, for _you_."

"What? No! She's always doing sweet things for all of you…"

She looks at each of the girls and she continues, "Maybe not as frequently or anything, but like, she really is a sweetheart."

Stacie nods, "No, yeah, she is. It's just…she saves the real sweetheartedness for you _specifically_."

Chloe rolls her eyes at that, but her cheeks color at the prospect of Beca doing anything special for her.

"So that's why you've gotta finish up that sweater that you've apparently got going already- and you're gonna give it to her- she's gonna wear it and it'll put an end to this debate." Fat Amy says with a nod.

Chloe shakes her head slightly, rolls her eyes and shrugs as she walks out of the living room and up to her room, throwing an, "She'll never wear it though!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

Over the months, Chloe works diligently on the sweater. It's coming along nicely, and throughout the journey of making the apparel, she keeps thinking of what the other girls have said and it makes her wonder if Beca really does treat her differently.

She's come to the conclusion that Beca hasn't treated her any differently throughout the time they've known each other. She's always been exceptionally sweet with her, and allowed her in and that's not changed in any way. If anything, Beca trusts her more and she's been allowed to make a home in her heart; after having burst through the walls Beca always has up.

She rolls her eyes to herself as she continues working on the finishing touches to the sweater, a small grin on her face just thinking about the brunette.

" _Chloe!_ " Beca's voice sounds from somewhere in the house.

The redhead quickly hides the evidence of anything out of the ordinary and hops towards the bedroom door and makes her way out before Beca can make it through the door.

"Beca!" Chloe calls back teasingly, seconds before the tiny brunette collides with her, throwing her arms around her to catch her, as Beca's own arms go around her waist.

"I finished the mix! Oh my _God_ , it's finally done! I know how it's going to work!" Beca's so giddy and excited that Chloe can hardly contain her own excitement from bubbling up.

"Becs that's great! I can't wait to hear it!" Chloe squeezes her tighter before pulling away to look her in the eyes, her own blue eyes darting across her face, taking in every inch of the excitement radiating off of Beca's face.

The brunette laughs as she throws her head back and nods, "I can't wait to get it done…I'm gonna go work on it now, you can totes come hang in my room as I work it out."

Chloe chuckles and nods her head, biting her lip as she says, "Sure…I'd like that very much."

"Great! Great, okay I'm gonna go, get out of my 'work clothes' and start on the mixing, I'll see you in a bit." Beca grins at her cutely before about-facing and walking towards her own bedroom.

Chloe walks backwards into her room before closing the door and resting her back against it and leaning her head back so she's staring at the ceiling.

"She's gonna be the death of me…"

She closes her eyes, a smile on her face, just relishing in the feeling she has whenever Beca is around her. She then shakes herself out of her reverie and gently places the would-be sweater in its neat hideaway box, along with the supplies before making her way to Beca's room.

She's met with the sight of Beca lying across her bed, on her stomach, with her headphones already on and her legs swinging back and forth as she handles the beats going around in her head.

Chloe grins as she climbs onto the bed beside Beca and just leans her head against hers for a second letting her know she's there, before resting her chin in the palm of her hands and just silently watches in wonder as Beca lays down the magic.

She supposes this would be one of the things the girls would consider sweet of Beca. And as something she would only do for her, because if she's being honest, she knows she's the only one Beca lets be around her while she's mixing. She's also the only one who gets to hear the rough cuts and give her opinions on things.

Chloe's heart skips a beat just thinking about that, because she knows how much music means to Beca; how much music means to the both of them honestly, and it makes her feel so incredible to know that she's allowed into her world like that.

"Done." Is whispered from Beca beside her and Chloe bites her lip as she turns to look at her.

"Yeah?" She asks, just to say something really, and the smile she gets in return is mesmerizing.

Beca nods as she slides her headphones off and sits up in bed, Chloe doing the same, so that they're sitting crossed legged across from each other, the laptop on the side.

"Yeah…I mean, I don't know but I think it's ready and…would you like to listen to it?" Beca asks shyly, and it makes Chloe want to squeal and just melt into a puddle because who would have thought this badass could be so adorable.

Chloe nods excitedly and reaches for the headphones once Beca starts offering them to her, "Yes please! I'd love to listen to it!"

She's smiling and Chloe's smiling back at her and then she's got the headphones on and watching Beca click play.

It's ethereal and beautiful and so _full_.

Beca watches as Chloe shuts her eyes and throws her head back and just takes in the music.

The redhead is magnificent to watch like this, when she's so irrevocably _Chloe_ , unapologetically and completely; and it takes Beca's breath away.

Beca worries her lips as she waits for Chloe to finish the song and give her some feedback, and it's crazy for her to think that this person's opinion means so much to her.

Chloe's eyes flutter open once the track fades to silence and she slowly takes off the headphones and places them in her lap.

Beca tilts her head, and lets go of her worried lips and asks silently with a raised eyebrow what Chloe thought of it.

And Chloe gives her this big smile, her eyes wide and honest, "This was fantastic! Beca! The thunder! That was it, that's what was missing…the rain, the wind, the thunder…it all just, it encompassed the track so well. The atmospheric power in this track just…it's mind blowing! It's so good!"

Beca laughs giddily, "Yeah? Oh wow, thank you…that's exactly what I was hoping for. I was at the station and just, it hit me as the clouds were rolling in that that was what was missing…it needed the ambience. Ugh, Chlo, I'm so glad you like it."

Chloe nods her head, "Like it? Becs, I freakin love it! I'd really love to have the track on my phone please."

Beca just laughs lightly and nods, "Sure thing Red, I'll save it to your folder and then just whenever you're ready bring your phone and I'll transfer the new stuff to you."

Chloe bites her lip teasingly, "New stuff? I thought I had everything already, except for this?"

Beca blushes profusely at that, and stammers, "We-Well no, I mean, it's just more mixes of stuff you've already heard…nothing all too new or anything-I mean…"

Chloe giggles as she leans forward and kisses Beca's cheek sweetly, "You're adorable, and so easy to tease; thank you by the way…I'll go get my phone now."

Beca's face is still pretty red as Chloe gracefully slides off of her bed and out of her room. She blinks a couple of times to get her head back into the game and that only manages to make her blush even further, having caught up to the fact that Chloe has once again rendered her speechless _and_ has kissed her.

"Why do I have to be such a useless bisexual?" Beca groans to herself before she throws herself back against the mattress, flopping her arms to the sides as she does so.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"And _this_ …is from Fat Amy! Wow thank you!" Beca says stiltedly, not really wanting to hurt anyone's feelings, but not really knowing what to make of the very ugly looking sweater vest she's now holding.

It's bulky, and itchy. It also has a large upside down snowman on the back, with a carrot nose protruding out of the vest. Beca is all kinds of shades of confused because who in their right mind would even think to make something so profoundly ugly, and at the same time, who would think to _buy_ such a thing.

"Not to mention, if you put in the batteries, the snowman's eyeballs light up and blink in time to 'Jingle Bell Rock'." Fat Amy exclaims proudly, a rather smug look on her face at that.

The look of horror on Beca's face doesn't go unnoticed by anyone and Aubrey decides it's probably time to move on and get to the others.

"Alright, who wants to go next then? Stacie? How about you?" Aubrey asks gently, a fond smile on her face as the taller brunette nods her head excitedly and reaches into her pile for a present.

Chloe manages to burry herself into a corner of the couch as she watches the others go around unwrapping their gifts, slightly apprehensive about giving Beca the sweater she's been working on for the better part of the year. Thoughts like 'what if she has the same reaction to it as she did to Fat Amy's present?' and 'what if she outright laughs and thinks it's a gag gift?' run through her mind and it's terrifying to think that she's the one that's insecure about this.

She's usually pretty confident about gifts; both giving and receiving them. But right now, after that horrendous reaction to Fat Amy's sweater vest monstrosity, Chloe isn't too sure she'll be alright with giving her hers. And now she'll be the only one that hasn't given Beca a gift.

Which really is kind of a horrible situation, Chloe thinks, as she sulks miserably in the corner of the couch, watching Stacie give Aubrey a big hug in thanks for her gift. 'Beca's going to think I don't care enough to get her something for Christmas, and that's just not true, but I can't tell her I did get her something cuz then she's going to want to see it and I just cant let that happen because that'd be worse than not getting her anything at all an-'

"You okay?"

Her rampant thoughts are cut off by none other than Beca herself, who noticed Chloe's increasing agitation and made her way to sit beside her.

Chloe hums, avoiding eye contact, "Yeah…I'm okay Becs, don't worry bout me."

Beca furrows her brow but shrugs her shoulders and leans back and scoots even closer to the redhead, throwing an arm around her shoulder, "Alright, but I'm not goin back over there. It's way comfier over here with you…is that okay?"

Chloe smiles and just nods her head, resting her head against Beca's shoulder, "Yeah…that's okay Beca."

Chloe can feel Beca's contented hum and the calm radiating off of her and it's enough to help put her at ease. Beca would never laugh at her, and she'd never think negatively of her, even if she really hadn't gotten her something for Christmas.

But she did.

Chloe sighs and sinks further into Beca's embrace and resigns herself to the fate that she's pushed herself into.

She's going to give her the stupid sweater.

 _After_ everyone leaves them alone for the night.

Which surprisingly happens a lot sooner than Chloe was expecting.

"Goodnight Sheilas, I'm about to pass out from all this excitement. I'll see you guys way later. Like tomorrow afternoon later. Which reminds me, thanks Aubrey for cancelling the eight a.m. cardio for the week." Fat Amy says as she quickly makes her way up the stairs.

She's quickly followed by the rest of the girls and a rather flustered Aubrey calling out, " _What?!_ No! It' canceled for the day! _Not the week!"_

Chloe feels Beca shake slightly from the laughter she's trying to hold back, which really only serves to make Chloe giggle, which in turns causes the flood gates to burst and Beca is no longer holding back her laughter.

"What are the odds that Aubrey is going to successfully manage to get them to get out of bed this week?" Beca asks breathlessly, easily settling against the redhead more comfortably.

Chloe chuckles and tilts her head to properly look at Beca as she answers, "Well…seeing the way Stacie was eyeing Bree…I'm gonna have to say that there's no way she's gonna be the one calling them out to do cardio, at _any_ time this week."

Beca nods, chuckling as she does so, "Yeah, talk bout eye-sex."

Chloe hums and starts absentmindedly playing with Beca's fingers, trying to come up with a way to ask Beca to come up to her room so she can give her the gift.

She ends up blurting it out quickly to a wide eyed Beca.

"Uh, sure Chlo…yeah, we can go back to your room."

Chloe hops off of the couch and pulls Beca up behind her and latches onto her hand as Chloe leads them up the stairs to her room.

"I was totes going to give this to you with the rest, but I mean then I thought no I'd wait and bring it down later…but then you opened up Fat Amy's gift and-"

Beca chuckles, "Yeah, that thing was just…I really wonder about her sense of taste sometimes, when I see her gifting things like that."

Chloe's heart hammers in her chest as she shuffles her feet before just shaking her head and grabbing the parcel she had laid out on her bed.

"Merry Christmas Beca."

The brunette bites her lip, not entirely sure why Chloe's tone hurts her heart a little bit. It wasn't entirely sad, but it was kind of like she's resigned herself to something she really doesn't want.

Beca shuffles over to the bed and takes a seat and pats the space beside her, "I don't bite you know."

Chloe chuckles as she takes a seat next to Beca on her bed and scoots closer to the brunette when she fixes her with a look.

Her heart is seconds away from bursting out of her chest, but Chloe manages not to nervously bounce her leg up and down, and simply waits for Beca to tear into the wrapping.

Beca's eyes widen when she takes in the comfortable looking sweater. It's red with white snowflakes, and right about the left chest area, there's an intricate looking B.

"I just…I totes understand if you're never going to wear it. And I absolutely get it if you don't like it at all…but I just. I've spent a lot of time on it, and I just…I guess it'd be a shame not to have given it to you. I didn't want you thinking I didn't think of you at all, because I totally did! I mean this…this took like forever and I mean. I was pretty confident about giving it to you, until Fat Amy's gift…" Chloe manages to trail off, and stop herself from talking further.

Beca lifts up the sweater to her face and takes in a deep breath, hiding a rather wide smile on her face, "You made this." She mumbles from behind the material of the sweater.

Chloe nods her head slowly, "I know I mean it's not anything spectacular-but uh yeah."

Beca drops the sweater from her face, and Chloe can finally see the size of the smile that Beca is sporting, and it allows her to start to smile slightly, "This is really pretty…and it's like, no one has ever gone through so much trouble for me. I mean, dude, you made me a sweater, how freakin rad is that?"

Chloe giggles, a blush on her face as she shrugs, "It's no big deal…I mean it's just a sweater."

Beca scoffs and rolls her eyes, "Yeah, cuz it's everyday that someone makes you clothes."

She stands up and throws off the sweatshirt she was wearing and quickly puts on her new gift.

"Oh my God, it's so soft. Dude, how the hell did you manage to make one of the most comfiest feeling sweaters in existence, when there are grandmas out in the world who don't realize they don't have to make itchy sweaters?"

Chloe laughs, and she feels so light and full at the same time, "I just…I put a lot of love and thought into it I guess. Do you really like it?"

Beca's head pops out from the top of the sweater as she continues to thread her arms through the arms of the sweater and adjusts herself before walking closer to where Chloe is sitting before kneeling down on her knees in front of her.

"This is like, one of the best things I've ever gotten Chloe. I love it, and I can't believe you went to so much trouble for me."

Chloe bites her lip and shrugs, as she stares down at Beca in front of her, her hands going to rest on either side of Beca's face as she says, "It's no trouble at all when you're doing something for the ones you love Becs," her thumbs gently caress her cheeks as she continues, "And you're a big lovable dork, so it just makes sense that I'd make you something so full of love and darkish-ness."

Beca chuckles and then tackles her onto the bed, throwing her arms around her waist, and somehow she manages to climb on top of Chloe and pins her down, "Laugh it up Beale, we'll see about that."

Chloe can't remember ever laughing so much in her life, than with Beca around.

They somehow manage a truce, long enough for them to get into pajamas and go to sleep, excited for the coming day.

Xoxoxoxo

Chloe feigns ignorance when the Bellas all give her knowing looks and grins and winks when Beca comes down dressed for the day with her newly acquired Chloe sweater.

Her face and ears though decide to mutiny and glow with the blush that's taking over her body.

Beca doesn't even care if the sweater isn't her usual style, she adores it and she'll cut anyone that talks shit bout her new favorite article of clothing.

"So when'll you be making her matching mittens and beanie?" Fat Amy asks.

And Chloe manages not to stumble when Beca wraps her arms around her rather excitedly when she whispers in her ear, "Yeah, I mean, I think I'd really love that. It'd be a great way to make sure my hands stay nice and toasty…unless you're willing to hold them?"

Chloe doesn't know what is happening, but she's certainly not complaining when she slips her hand into Beca's on their way out the front door, "I really wouldn't mind holding your hands at all."

Beca smirks as she squeezes Chloe's hand gently but says nothing at that, and she also pretends not to hear Cynthia Rose tell Chloe that she was wrong.

She also pretends not to hear Aubrey say, "I totally called it. She's such a goober and she loves you too much to not wear your sweater."

Because none of it matters when Chloe leans close and whispers, "So, I was thinking that maybe…you and I? We could maybe find a way to ditch the girls and get ourselves into our own brand of trouble."

* * *

 _ **A/N: so like the mix that I'm talking about is this really cool sounding mix of Halsey's Hurricane by Marlon Doll. You can youtube it and hear it for yourself, cuz it really does sound fantastic (:**_


End file.
